Trotzdem Records
TRZ (Trotzdem Records) ist ein Label das aus Aytee, Aze, Der Schwede und der Mason Family (ehemalig) besteht. Sie haben schon bei viele Battles mitgemacht unteranderem bei VBT, JBB und BRT. TRZ im VBT, BRT und JBB Aytee: Aytee nahm das erste Mal am VBT im Jahr 2011 teil, flog allerdings schon in Vorrunde 1 gegen Luke aus dem Turnier. Am darauffolgendem VBT nahm Aytee wieder teil, gab allerdings schon in Vorrunde 2 gegen WOiZ auf. Am VBT 2013 nahm Aytee ebenfalls teil, musste sich aber im 64stel Finale gegen Hörflug geschlagen geben. Mit seiner Crew "TRZ" oder auch seinem Label "Trotzdem Records" kam er in die Vorauswahl der VBT Splash!-Edition 2014, erhielten aber nicht genug Votes um ins Turnier zu kommen. Für das BRT 2014 qualifizierte sich Aytee ebenfalls. Er kam bis ins 8tel-Finale, allerdings reichten all seine Gegner keine Runden ein. Dort gab auch Aytee keine Runde ab. Vermutlich hatte er keine Zeit, da er auch seine Runde für das JBB produzieren musste. Anschließend nahm er am JBB 2014 teil. Mit 82,2% positiven Bewertungen wurde er ins Achtelfinale gewählt. Dort trat er gegen Diverse an. Es musste eine Rückrunde angesetzt werden, welche Aytee gewann. Nun stand er im Viertelfinale gegen Gary Washington, welches er auch knapp gewann. Außerdem hatte er Gastbeiträge bei Gios Runde gegen Cashisclay und in der Runde von Perplexx23 gegen Diverse. Auch Kama von der Mason Family featurte Aytee in seiner Mini-JBB-Runde gegen Jaspa , welche Kama jedoch mit 6:3 verlor. Nach diesen 3 Features wurde Aytee oftmals als "Hook-Schlampe" bezeichnet. Diese Angriffsfläche nutzte Laskah auch im Halbfinale gegen Aytee, was, zusammen mit einer für Aytees Verhältnisse schlechten Runde seinerseits, zu dessen Niederlage führte. Momentan nimmt er am VBT 2015 teil und wird wegen seiner Leistungen im JBB von vielen als Favorit gesehen. Seine ersten beiden Gegner konnte er problemlos besiegen, dann hatte er in der Vorrunde 3 und in der Zwischenrunde ein Freilos. Momentan steht er im 16tel-Finale. Aze: Aze hat dass erstemal beim VBT 2013 mitgemacht wo er sehr wenig Aufmerksamkeit bekam. Aze battlete in der Vorrunde 1 gegen Fresh Stier den er 4:0 besiegte, dann battlete er gegen Rezah den er auch besiegte und in die Vorrunde 3 einzog, wo er gegen das Wir vom Prenzlauer Berg-Mitglied MC Baum battlete und 10:3 gegen ihn verlor. 2014 machte er eine JBB Qualifikation die er die aber abgelehnt wurde. VBT 2015 battlete in der Vorrunde 1 gegen Toredo und gewann gegen 11:1 wo durch in die Vorrunde 2 einzog wo er gegen Skeez battlete gegen der er 8:5 gewann. In der Vorrunde 3 battlete er gegen Jiracle gegen den er gewann und in der Zwischenrunde Rezah gegen den er 16:5 gewann und er battlete. Dann battlete er im 64stel gegen Barbee gegen den er kanpp gewann. Im 32stel bekam er Punjizz, ein er Favoriten des Turniers, der aber Aufgab und ihn den Sieg überliess. Jetzt steht er gerade im 16tel Finale gegen Acou. Er hat außerdem eine Qualifikation fürs JuliensBlogBattle 2015 gemacht und wurde in die Vorauswahl gewählt. Mason Family: Die Crew besteht aus zwei Brüdern, die an der VBT Splash! Edition 2014 teilnahmen. Mit ihrer Qualifikation erlangten sie viel Aufmerksamkeit und wurden zum Geheimtipp vieler. Sie verloren allerdings bereits im 8tel-Finale gegen die Crew Flensburg. Anschliend nahm Cinemah unter dem Namen "Mason Family" am BRT 2014 teil. Dabei wird er in jeder Runde von Kama gefeatured. Sie zählten erneut zum Favoritenkreis, reichten allerdings im Achtelfinale keine Runde gegen MARoN ein. Getrennt voneinander reichten die beiden Qualifikationen für das JuliensBlogBattle 2014 ein, wurden aber durch den Uservote nicht ins Turnier gewählt, weshalb der Veranstalter ein weiteres, kleineres Turnier, das "Mini-JBB" veranstaltete. Darin ließ er in der ersten Runde, dem Halbfinale, Kama gegen Jaspa und Cinemah gegen KinG Eazy antreten. Kama schied gegen Jaspa aus. Cinemah zog danach gegen Jaspa ins Finale ein, weil er King Eazy knapp besiegte. Im Finale besiegte er Jaspa deutlich und wurde Mini-JBB-King. Später sollte Cinemah an einem Bonusbattle gegen Laskah teilnehmen, jedoch lehnte Juliensblog seine Runde aufgrund seines Features mit John Webber ab. Cinemahweigerte sich, die Runde ohne Feature einzureichen und wurde disqualifiziert. Außerdem verlor er dadurch die berechtigung, an weiteren JBBs teilzunehmen. Trotzdem haben beide den "Best upcoming artist" Preis von Rap.de erhalten. Er und seine Bruder Kama sind seit 2015 aus dem Label Trotzdem Records (TRZ) raus und haben bei dem bekannten Label Auf keine Fall wo unteranderm der Rapper Liquit Walker unter Vertrag steht. Kama: Kama nahm mit seinem Bruder Cinemah an der VBT Splash! Edition 2014 teil. Im 8tel-Finale war ihr Gegner Flensburg, gegen den sie aber 7:2 unterlagen. Danach nahmen beide am BRT 2014 teil, we sie bis ins Achtelfinale kamen, dort aber aus unbekannten Gründen keine Runde einreichten. Die beiden reichten seperat voneinander eine Qualifikation für das JBB 2014 ein, da keine Crew Teilnahmen erlaubt sind. Aber mit seiner Videobewertung von 35,4% (die schlechteste Bewertung von allen Teilnehmern) wurde er nicht ins Tunier gewählt. Da der Veranstalter diese Bewertung nicht gerechtfertig fand, startete er das "Mini-JBB", wo Kama nun gegen Jaspa battlen musste. Er verlor sein erstes Battle und schied somit aus. Er hatte außerdem einen Gastpart in Aytees Achtelfinal-Rückrunde gegen Diverse. 2015 reichte er außerdem eine Qualifikation für das VBT ein. Dort konnte er seine ersten drei Gegner deutlich besiegen, stieg in der Zwischenrunde allerdings aus, da er an seinem Kollaboalbum mit Cinemah arbeiten musste. Cinemah: Cinemah ist der Bruder von Kama und nahm mit ihm zusammen als Mason Family an der VBT Splash!-Edition 2014 teil. Im 8tel-Finale war ihr Gegner Flensburg, gegen den sie aber 7:2 unterlagen. Die beiden reichten seperat voneinander eine Qualifikation für das JBB 2014 ein, da keine Crew Teilnahmen erlaubt sind. Aber mit seiner Videobewertung von 70% wurde Cinemah nicht ins Tunier gewählt. Da der Veranstalter diese Bewertung nicht gerechtfertigt fand, startete er das "Mini-JBB", wo Cinemah nun gegen KinG Eazy antrat und gewann. Nun stand er im Finale gegen Jaspa, dieses gewann er ziemlich eindeutig und kann sich deshalb Mini-JBB King 2014 nennen. Er solte eigentlich in einem Bonusbattle gegen Laskah antreten und reichte eine Runde ein, welche von Julien allerdings wegen dem darauf enthaltenen Gastpart von John Webber abgelehnt wurde. Ihm wurde außerdem die Teilnahmeberechtigung am JuliensBlogBattle 2015 entzogen. Er hatte außerdem einen Gastpart in Aytees Achtelfinal-Rückrunde gegen Diverse. Er nahm auch am VBT 2015 teil, wo er jedoch in der zweiten Vorrunde gegen P-Slate ausschied. Daraufhin bezichtigte er die Jury der Inkompetenz. Der Schwede: Der Schwede (damals: Schwedensupport) nahm das erste mal am VBT 2013 teil. In der VR1 traf er dort auf den Rapper ? den er ?:? besiegte und somit in die VR2 kam wo er auf ? traf den er ?:? besiegte. In der VR3 traf er auf Charlie Sheenbein den er ?:? besiegte, wodurch er in das 64stel-Finale kam wo er gegen DirtyMaulwurf 17:7 verlor. Im VBT 2015 nahm er auch teil wo er in der VR1 gegen Skelton 10:0 weiter kam. In der VR2 traf er auf OZIR den er 7:3 schlug und somit in die VR3 eintrat wo er auf Don Numero Uno traf gegen den er 5:6 verlor und somit aus dem VBT austrat. Eigenschaften: Kama: Seine Stimme ist sehr hoch und wirkt gepicht (was sie nicht ist), was bei den meisten Zuschauern nicht gut ankam. Flowtechnisch gehört Kama allerdings zu den Besten des JBB 2014. Von der Stimme her erinnert er entfernt an Donetasy. [[Cinemah|'Cinemah']]:' Cinemah trägt in seinen Videos durchgehend eine schwarz-weiße Maske. Er hat einige gute Punchlines. Technisch ist er solide, jedoch ist seine Stärke, genau wie bei Kama eher der Flow. Er hat einen guten Stimmeinsatz und ist on-point und im Takt. Allerdings passt sein Rapstil nicht ganz zu Battlerap, da dieser ziemlich einzigartig ist. 'Aytee: Aytee hat einen sehr druckvollen Flow der sehr nach vorne geht mit oft harten betonungen. Er rappt aber auch öfter mal mit Humor was man z.b in der RR gegen Diverse oder im 6rstel-Finale gegen Marsiv sehen kann. Seine Stimme ähnelt außerdem stark der von Shneezin von den 257ers. Er hat auch einen schnellen und gut verständlichen Doubletime und oft sehr Gegnerbezogene Punches. Aze: Er hat einen guten Flow der aber nicht ganz so druckvoll ist, wie der von Aytee. Er kann Doubletime. Der Schwede: Der Schwede ist ein Rapper mit einen guten Flow und hat, an manchen stellen, eine ähnliche Stimme wie Luke. Er hat außerdem einen sehr guten Gegnerbezug und Humorvolle Punchlines außerdem kann er Doubletime. Battles + Ergebnisse VBT 2011: * Aytee: Vorrunde 1: Gegen Luke (5:3 für Luke) * Aze: Zwischenrunde: Gegen FLoW-KiNG (7:0 für FLoW-KiNG) VBT 2012: * Aytee: Vorrunde 2: Gegen WOiZ (Niederlage für Aytee durch Aufgabe) * Aze: Vorrunde 2: Gegen FAU (8:2 für FAU) VBT 2013: * Aytee: 64stel-Finale: Gegen Hörflug (16:10 für Hörflug) * Aze: Vorrunde 3: Gegen MC Baum (10:3 für MC Baum) * Der Schwede: 64stel-Finale: Gegen DirtyMaulwurf (17:7 für DirtyMaulwurf) BRT 2014: * Aytee: 8tel-Finale: Gegen Gladiac (Sieg für Gladiac durch Aufgabe) * Aze: 32stel-Finale: Gegen Sinny (4:8 für Sinny) * Mason Family: 8tel Finale: Gegen MARoN (Keine Runde eingereicht) VBT Splash! Edition 2014: * TRZ: Nicht reingevotet * Mason Family: 8tel-Finale: Gegen Flensburg (7:2 für Flensburg) JBB 2014: * Aytee: Halbfinale: Gegen Laskah (7:2 für Laskah) * Kama: Qualifikationsphase: 22/22 (Bewertung: 35,4%), daher nicht im Turnier dabei * Cinemah: Qualifikationsphase: 17/22 (Bewertung: 70%), daher nicht im Achtelfinale dabei. * Cinemah: BonusBattle: Gegen Laskah (Niederlage für Cinemah durch disqualifizierung) "Mini-JBB" 2014 * Cinemah: Finale: Gegen Jaspa (5:2 für Cinemah) * Kama: Halbfinale: Gegen Jaspa (6:3 für Jaspa) VBT 2015: * Aytee: 4tel-Finale: Gegen Acou (38:32 für Acou) * Aze: 16tel Finale: Gegen Acou (36:14 für Acou) * Kama: 64tel:Gegen Erasik (Sieg für Erasik durch Aufgabe) * Cinemah: Vorrunde 2: Gegen P-Slate (4:7 für P-Slate) * Der Schwede: Vorrunde 3: Gegen Don Numero Uno (5:6 für Der Schwede) DLTLLY Rap Battle: * Aytee: Gegen Fabiga (4:1 für Fabiga, wegen chokes) #MOT 2015: * Aytee: Gruppenplatzierung: (Platz 3 mit 89 von 144 möglichen Punkten) * Aze: Gruppenplatzierung: (Platz 6 mit 55 von 144 möglichen Punkten) Aytee und Aze gelangten nicht ins Halbfinale. Mini JBB 2015: * Aze: 4tel-Finale: Gegen Perplexx23 (1:0 für Perlpexx23) JBB 2015: * Aytee Bonusbattle: Gegen FEAR Links TRZs YouTube-Kanal TRZs FaceBook-Page TRZ Shop Trivia * Aytee und Vocal haben ihre streitigkeiten, die durch die Diverse Runde hervorgerufen wurden, beendet. Kategorie:Crew Kategorie:Labels Kategorie:VBT 2011 Kategorie:VBT 2012 Kategorie:VBT 2013 Kategorie:BRT 2014 Kategorie:VBT Splash! Edition Kategorie:VBT Kategorie:BRT Kategorie:JBB Kategorie:VBT Splash!-Edition 2014 Kategorie:JBB 2014 Kategorie:VBT 2015 Kategorie:DLTLLY Kategorie:JBB 2015 Kategorie:Newcommer